


Want, take, have

by tictocficsoc



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Natasha does what she wants, PWP, See I don't just write angsty h/c, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictocficsoc/pseuds/tictocficsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from IM2.  Natasha gets horny after a fight.  Happy's totally okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, take, have

"Okay, that's done." Natasha clicked off Vanko's computer and swiveled her chair to face Happy Hogan, who gave her a dubious look.

"What, that's it? That's all it took?"

"Rhodey's suit is rebooted. It's up to him and Tony to finish it now." She stood and brushed her hair back from her face. "Thanks for your help, by the way."

"You're welcome." Happy looked embarrassed. "Not that I did much. You're the one who kicked ass." He grinned suddenly, eyes shining with admiration. "You're kind of amazing."

It _had_ been a pretty good fight. Natasha's body was still a-buzz from the adrenaline, blood pumping, all senses heightened. She always did feel wired after a fight. Sometimes she'd go for a run to work it off, sometimes she'd go back to SHIELD headquarters and find somebody to spar with. But really, the best thing to do with a post-battle high was to get laid. 

And there was Happy Hogan, standing less than two feet away and staring at her like she was the greatest thing he'd ever seen in his life. 

Natasha gave him her best seductive smile and pulled the zipper on her uniform jumpsuit down a couple of inches.

"So," she said, "how about giving a girl another ride?"

He looked startled at first, then wary, as if he'd caught the double entendre but couldn't quite believe she really meant it that way.

"Sure," he said cautiously, "the car's right out front."

"I know." She made sure to brush past him on her way out the door, let her hips sway a bit as she walked ahead of him toward the exit. Okay, so it wasn't exactly subtle, but subtlety was clearly not the right approach here. She'd dealt with guys like Happy before, she knew the signs. He'd done such a thorough job convincing himself she was out of his league, she'd have to practically club him over the head before he caught on.

Lucky for him Natasha was in an aggressive mood at the moment.

Happy ran ahead as they reached the car, and opened the rear door for her. She climbed in, sprawled across the Audi's back seat, and held out one booted foot toward him.

"Help me get these off, will you?"

Happy's face went red. "Sure," he said in a hoarse voice and moved to take off her boots.

Natasha unbuckled her gun belt and let it drop to the floor of the car.

"Thanks," she said. "Now how about helping me get the rest of it off?"

Happy looked utterly stunned for a moment, long enough to make Natasha wonder if she'd come on too strong after all and scared him off. But then he said "Yes, ma'am!" with a gleeful grin, and practically threw himself into the back seat.

Natasha had always liked men who knew how to follow instructions.

He was a big guy, well-muscled, nice to wrap her legs around. She liked the solid feel of him against her, liked the way he ducked his head and tugged her zipper down with his teeth. Natasha propped herself up on her elbows just enough to let him slide the jumpsuit off her shoulders and reach around to unhook her bra. Getting her arms free of the sleeves and straps was a little awkward in the confined space, but Natasha had performed far more complex maneuvers in far more difficult circumstances. It took her only a few seconds to get naked. Then she grabbed the lapels of Happy's jacket and pulled him towards her.

He cupped his hands over her breasts, rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over her nipples until she squirmed, then bent down and sucked one nipple into his mouth. Natasha moaned softly and buried her fingers in his hair. _Oh, fuck, yeah..._ Happy's mouth was wet and warm, and he wasn't afraid to use his teeth a little, tugging lightly at sensitive flesh, then soothing the ache with his tongue. By the time started to slide his hands down her body, Natasha was already wet and breathing hard.

Happy was still fully dressed, though, and that seemed kind of unfair. Natasha untucked his shirt from his waistband, undid his fly and stuck her hand down his pants. He gasped when she wrapped her hand around his cock, and thrust wildly into her fist a couple of times before regaining control of himself. Natasha stroked him slowly and steadily. He just held still and let her do it for a few moments, then shifted his weight to one side a little and slipped one hand between her legs.

He swiped his fingers through the wet folds of her cunt, then teased at her clit, rubbing in a slow, relentless rhythm. Natasha moaned, rocking her hips into his touch. A slow warmth spread across her belly and hips. Her skin grew slick with sweat. She spread her legs wider, and nearly bucked them both right of the seat when he slid two fingers inside her.

Happy leaned down to kiss her mouth, then her throat, then her breasts. He slipped his fingers out and stroked his hand down to her knee. 

"Hey," Natasha protested, but the protest turned into a breathless gasp as he kissed his way down her body to lick at her cunt.

_Oh, fuck, yeah..._ She might've yelled that out loud, she wasn't sure. His tongue flicked over her clit, fast and rough, and then she was coming, writhing and panting beneath him, and pounding her hand against the back of the driver's seat.

He kept licking and sucking, drawing out her climax until it got to be a little too much and she smacked his shoulder to signal him to stop. Then he pulled away from her and knelt on the seat, lifting up as much as the limited space in the car allowed.

"Hang on," he said in a ragged voice, and reached around the front seat to open the glove compartment.

Right. It was Tony Stark's car. _Of course_ there were condoms in the glove compartment.

She pulled down his pants while he tore the packet open. Then she grabbed the condom from his hand and rolled it onto him. It took a bit of effort to get their bodies lined up properly in the confined space of the back seat, but Natasha was very flexible and they were both very determined, and before long he was sliding inside her with a hoarse, breathless moan. Natasha wrapped her legs around him again, pressed her heels against his back, sucked at his neck as he thrust into her with ever-increasing urgency. Happy's hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, but she didn't care. His body was rubbing against hers at just the right angle, and damned if she wasn't going to come again, she could feel her arousal building again...

"Yessss," she hissed, arching against him, shuddering all over as her second orgasm took her. A few more seconds, and he was coming too, crying out incoherently and pressing his face against her hair to muffle the noise.

The lay tangled together on the seat for a while, sweaty and panting. After a while, Happy sat up and ran one hand through his hair, still looking a little dazed.

"Wow," he said. "That was... pretty awesome."

"Not bad," Natasha admitted. She retrieved her jumpsuit from the floor and sat up. "We'd better get out of here, though. There's probably cops on the way over here right now." As if in response to her words, a siren began to wail somewhere in the distance.

"Shit." Happy pulled his trousers up in a hurry and scrambled out of the car, not even bothering to zip up as he stumbled around to the driver's seat. Natasha laughed, shook her head, and began to wriggle back into the jumpsuit. 

They drove out of sight just as the first police cars pulled up to the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, there was a kink meme for the iron man movies and somebody requested Happy/Natasha.


End file.
